


A baby's cry

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, Singing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury, Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

SET IN late 90s early 2000s

_**Freddie Bulsara,he's a Twenty two year old and five months pregnant,he gets into a car accident and is taken care of by a certain paramedic,Brian May,who's been a paramedic since he was eighteen,he's Twenty one now,once Freddie is taken to the hospital by Brian and his partner in the paramedic field,they know about Freddie being five months pregnant,he had been trying for months with his 'partner'.The two had just broke it off.In general Freddie's a bit of a bad boy.Brian and Freddie soon get together after Brian offers for Freddie to live with him.  
** _

** _......................_ **

** _November 4th (Monday) 1997_ **

It's a cold November morning,Freddie had just broke up with his boyfriend,Roger Taylor,he had knocked up Freddie five months ago.They had been arguing a lot.Roger had to take Freddie back to the flat when they saw another car coming their way and they crashed,the two were still conscious.Freddie was worried about the baby ."Freddie,Freddie,stop that,you're making yourself panic more",Roger says,"shut up",the persian says,someone had called an ambulance.Freddie and Roger were sat on the road,Blood as running down Freddie's face from a cut.the ambulance arrives well three do.so do the police.Roger got the breathalyzer,passed,wasn't under the influence of anything.

Freddie was put on a stretcher,he didn't want Roger with him,Roger was taken to another ambulance to be cared for."i'm Brian and i'll be looking after you for today",Brian says."Freddie?right?",he asked,the persian nodded,he was sat up on the stretcher."how many months along are you?",Brian asked,"ah fuck five",Freddie says.the baby was kicking Freddie's back.

They pulled into the hospital,twenty minutes later.Freddie was put in emergency ICU.he was checked over,he got an ultrasound for the baby,thankfully baby was fine.

he had to stay in hospital for a couple days.Freddie was still worried for his baby boy,he had a few names already.Brian went to check on him after his shift."hey",he says."Hi",Freddie says,he sat up."How're you feeling?",Brian asked,"Crappy to be honest",Freddie giggled shyly",it sucks to be pregnant",he pouts."why don't you come and live with me?",Brian offered"are you sure",Freddie asked,"of course",Brian says,"alright then",Freddie says.

The hours passed,Freddie's baby's kicking got more and more painful with every kick to the back.he couldn't sleep.Brian went back to see him."what's wrong?",he asked"fucking hurts,i wish i never got pregnant",Freddie says.Brian sat with him,massaging the small of his back softly,"ah~",Freddie whimpered as he felt a sharp kick."he wont stop kicking my back",the persian says."take your top off,it'll help a little",Brian says,Freddie does.

Brian kept massaging the small of Freddie's back softly,"any names?",Brian asked"since,its a boy,i'm persian so Darius or Darian",Freddie says."Darius sounds nice",Brian says."Darius it is then",Freddie says.

**_ Couple days later,November sixth(Wednesday)1997 _ **

Today is the day Freddie moves in with Brian."thank you a lot for this",Freddie says,"it's fine",Brian says."Ex kicked me out anyway before the accident happened",the persian says."Me and Him were always arguing,he was complaining,the baby would kick him a lot",He says."you didn't deserve him,he sounds mean",Brian says"he was",Freddie says."he gave me the nickname 'Cry baby' after a 1990 film cry baby",Freddie says.

"you do seem like a bad boy",Brian says,"i am when i want to be",Freddie says,"i was a bit of a bad boy at eighteen,always rebelling against my parents,they kicked me out,lived on the streets until my ex took me in,we got together and a few years later he knocked me up five months later i'm pregnant.",Freddie says."I don't believe Freddie is your actual name",Brian called out"fine,its Farrokh,i prefer Freddie",the persian says.

"i fell in love with the nickname 'Cry Baby' because of the film,it made me boost my confidence,i used to be shy,a shy little kid,known as the brat of the family",he said."So like Wade 'Cry baby' Walker?",Brian asked,"exactly,that's where i got the nickname",Freddie laughed a little.

"he also used to call me:bad boy,naughty boy and he was like:Oh Wade",Freddie mocked.Brian snorts."its true,i found it funny especially when says 'Oh Cry baby,kiss me bad boy' ",Freddie again mocked Roger for it.Brian laughed again.

They got to brian's in the taxi.it pulls up outside,Brian helped Freddie out and paid the fare.They go inside."Welcome home",Brian says."Th this is nice",Freddie stammered a little"i thought you'd like it _Cry baby_ ",Briansays.

"oh shut up",the older giggled.They sat on the sofa,Brian's amr around Freddie who was cuddled up to Brian.


	2. Nine months later

**_ A day before due date(Nine months have passed) _ **

Freddie heard Brian singing in the kitchen.It was a song from 'Cry Baby' He got closer."Please Mr Jailer,won't you let my man go free,Please Mr Jailer won't you let my man go Free?!He don't belong in prison though guilty as can be,the only crime he's guilty of is simply loving me!Please,Mr Jailer won't you let my man go Free? Well i know it won't be long now 'till they cut his hair off too.Still i'm hoping there's one favor,that i could beg of you....so?Please Mr Jailer won't you let my man go free?Yeah yeah yeah! Please Mr Jailor,won't you let his jailbird free?Whoa oh oh.Just look into his eyes,open up that door,just listen to his guitar.You'll know the score! Please Mr jailer let an honest man go free!Yeah Yeah yeah!Please mr Jailor don't you make no lifer outta me(Oh oh).i'm innocent i swear it.Let my man testify,he'll tell you where i was that night....and i'll be Oh so Satisfied.Please mr jailor won't you let my man go free!?Well i'm tired of pressing license plates down in this rotten hole,i gotta reach the outside before i lose control.Please Mr Jailor,don't you make no lifer outta me!(yeah yeah yeah).",Brian sang.

"Please Mr Jailor let me out of this penitentiary(Whoa!let me out)Please Mr Jailor don't you make no lifer outta me.Please Mr Jailor won't you let my man go free?Whoa oh oh oh,Whoa oh let my man go free!Whoa oh oh don't make no lifer.....Outta me!",Freddie finished.

"H how much did you hear?",Brian asked"whole of it mainly,i didn't know you were so good at singing Mr Jailor",Freddie says in a teasing bad boy 'Cry baby' tone."Well then Cry baby",Brian says. 

"why don't you show me how good of a kisser you are",Brian says.they slowly started kissing.Freddie felt wet,he looked down,"umm,my waters broke",he says.he then felt the contractions hit."FUCK!",he screamed.Brian and him got out to the car,they got in,Brian grabbed Freddie's hand and stroked his knuckles,"its okay",Brian says."shut the fuck up",Freddie hissed."he wont wait!Please baby boy wait little longer for daddy",Freddie says.

They got to the hospital and up to maternity,Brian was in uniform,he would have had work that day.Freddie wanted a private birthing with just him,Brian,the doctor and nurse nobody else.They got to the maternity birthing room.Freddie was at ten centimetres,his legs go up on the stirrups.

After hours of pushing and crying of pain,Freddie gave birth to a healthy,beautiful 7lb baby boy."Darius Wade May",Freddie says"Absolutely adorable",Brian says.Freddie pushed out the placenta,he was cleaned up,he put on boxers and pulled on his jeans.he sat up"he's so cute and small",he cooed,Brian sat with him,Freddie knew Roger would turn up,"he has my eyes,he'll have my hair i hope",the persian says"he's so cute",Brian says just as the ex boyfriend comes in.Brian wanted to propose to Freddie."Freddie 'Cry baby' Mercury ever since we first met,i fell in love you,will you do me the honors and marry me?",Brian asked,"yes",Freddie says softly,the ring is slipped onto his finger."i thought you loved me",Roger spoke up."i never loved you Roger,you knocked me up,he's no longer yours",the persian says.

"he'll definitely act like me",he says."he's so small",Roger sas,"get out Taylor",Freddie says,"Darius has a last name,isn't yours",Freddie grinned."its mine",Brian says."love you my little cry baby",he says."love you too Mr Jailer",Freddie says,the nurse came in."do you have a name for him?",She asked"Darius Wade May",Freddie says.

"that's a lovely name",the nurse says.

Freddie was discharged same day,he already lost baby weight.Brian and Freddie then went home.By the time they pulled up it was already turning into evening.They got out the car."he's so beautiful",Brian says. "I know Bri",Freddie says,they went inside,Freddie goes up the nursery and puts Darius down in the crib.

"Please Mr Jailer,won't you let my man go free,Please Mr Jailer won't you let my man go Free?!He don't belong in prison though guilty as can be,the only crime he's guilty of is simply loving me!Please,Mr Jailer won't you let my man go Free? Well i know it won't be long now 'till they cut his hair off too.Still i'm hoping there's one favor,that i could beg of you....so?Please Mr Jailer won't you let my man go free?Yeah yeah yeah! Please Mr Jailor,won't you let his jailbird free?Whoa oh oh.Just look into his eyes,open up that door,just listen to his guitar.You'll know the score! Please Mr jailer let an honest man go free!Yeah Yeah yeah!Please mr Jailor don't you make no lifer outta me(Oh oh).i'm innocent i swear it.Let my man testify,he'll tell you where i was that night....and i'll be Oh so Satisfied.Please mr jailor won't you let my man go free!?Well i'm tired of pressing license plates down in this rotten hole,i gotta reach the outside before i lose control.Please Mr Jailor,don't you make no lifer outta me!(yeah yeah yeah)..Please Mr Jailor let me out of this penitentiary(Whoa!let me out)Please Mr Jailor don't you make no lifer outta me.Please Mr Jailor won't you let my man go free?Whoa oh oh oh,Whoa oh let my man go free!Whoa oh oh don't make no lifer.....Outta me!", They sang softly to their baby.

Brian and Freddie kiss as the doorbell rings it startles baby Darius.Freddie picks him up,Brian answered the door,"oh little Darius",the persian man cooed.he went downstairs."ah Roger",he said."Cry baby",Roger says."Who's the tramp?",Freddie asked."John,his boyfriend",John says."Well then i'm Freddie 'Cry baby' Mercury,this here my boyfriend well fiance Brian,he's a paramedic,i just had Rogers child",the persian says.

"what's his name?",John asked,"Darius Wade May since i take the 'Cry baby' nickname",Freddie says."yea,Freddie's my Cry baby",Brian says."you're my Mr Jailer",Freddie says.They kiss.Brian took over feeding Darius."you know Roger is my ex boyfriend",the persian says.

Freddie still has his sister,their close still.They were going out to the diner,Freddie offered for his sister to go along with them."kashmira!",Freddie says"Oh Cry baby",she says.they went out to the diner.the two couples up on the stage.

They were singing the song above,"Cry baby cry baby cry!",Roger and John sang for back up."King Cry baby!",Freddie sang.They ended the song,minutes later."my king cry baby",Brian says,he dipped Freddie and kissed him.everyone cheered.Kashmira ran up to them.

Freddie took Darius.

** _...................................._ **

** _Is this the end for Freddie(Cry baby) and Brian ?_ **

** _Please if you have any more ideas for a few years later of when Darius is at least eighteen._ **


End file.
